The invention relates to personal care. More particularly, the invention relates to sample-size applicators for underarm antiperspirant and/or deodorant.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,799,667 (the disclosure of which is incorporated by reference herein as if set forth at length) discloses a bottom-fill sample applicator for product such as underarm antiperspirant and/or deodorant.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,326,185 discloses a two-piece top-fill sampler. The product is initially poured into a channel in the body around a perimeter of a central upward projection. The body is inverted, allowing the product to flow over the top of the projection for cooling. After cooling, the channel is left empty. In one non-illustrated embodiment, the underside of the cap molds the exposed surface of the product.